Robbie Sells Rex
Robbie Sells Rex is the 8th episode of Season 4 of Victorious and the 55th overall. Plot Francis Thornesmith, a spoiled child of Mason Thornesmith, sets his sights on Rex. He offers Robbie Shapiro $2,000 for Rex. Robbie accepts and gets a new puppet, Goonter, but he is disappointed when it only says nice things to him. Robbie goes crazy without Rex, hearing Rex's voice whenever someone else talks. He is extremely desperate, so he asks Tori for help. She then sneaks into Mason's office and tells a girl named Rhoda Hellberg, who's been annoying Erwin Sikowitz, to kiss Francis so he will forget about Rex. The plan succeeds and Robbie gets Rex back. Subplot Elsewhere, a masked individual is throwing flour at school and the students try to catch the individual to see who it is and why he is throwing flour in peoples faces. It turns out that the masked flour thrower was a boy named Tom Vineman, who just had nothing better to do during the semester break of his school East Hills High and had extra flour leftover because his mom bakes. Everyone acknowledges how poorly-written an ending this is, but walk off for lunch anyway. Subplot 2 Mrs. Hellberg's daughter Rhoda has been bothering and bullying Sikowitz. She threw eggs at him while he was in the shower, then, after she apologized, she kicked him in his pain area & then hit him in his stomach. Sikowitz told her mother that he was going to call the police and get her sent to juvie. The mother begs him not to, but he refuses to listen. Tori then settles an arrangement with the little girl. Tori tells her that if she can distract Francis so Robbie could get Rex back, she would not have to go to juvie. The girl agrees and kisses Francis on the cheek, who forgets all about Rex. Subplot 3 Cat decides, while talking about Robbie selling Rex, that she would make hamburgers but shaped like weiners and put them in hot dog buns and call them Hot-Durgers. She gets flour-bombed by the Flour Bomber while doing this, and says "it's not as fun as it seems." Trivia *This episode marks the first time someone other than Tori, specifically Cat and Robbie, slaps a tweet from their phone to the school. *DanWarp tweeted "Brand new Victorious! Shh! Robbie Sells Rex. COMING SOON!" but removed the tweet shortly after. *Sikowitz makes his second appearance this season. The first was Cell Block. *Trina makes major appearances for the first time since Wanko's Warehouse. *Jade and Andre were the only two characters who weren't flour bombed. *This is the first time that Jade becomes more passive in this episode. *This episode shows Sikowitz the least amount of time on Victorious. *This is the second time Rex's name has been mentioned in the name of an episode, the first being Rex Dies. *This is the first time Robbie's name has been mentioned in an episode name, letting alone Robarazzi. *This is the second episode, after Rex Dies, in which Robbie faces a conflict about whether or not to keep Rex. *This is the first time that Rex and Robbie's names are in the same episode title. *This is the third Rebbie Plot. The first two were Beck's Big Break and Rex Dies. *This episode was most likely filmed around May 12th, 2012. *The flour incidents could be a reference to an event in 1980s in New Zealand when the New Zealanders threw flour at the Springboks rugby game. *Goonter, who is voiced by Dan Schneider, is a painted Howdy Doody ventriloquist figure. *This is the second time Dan Schneider voices a character on the show, the first being Mr. Oliver in Jade Dumps Beck. *This is the second time Cat mentions bibble, the first time was in Tori Goes Platinum. *This marks the second time that Mason Thornesmith has made an appearance, first in Tori Goes Platinum. *Spoiler videos were released on TheSlap two days before the episode aired. It contained major spoilers including the revealing of the flour bomber. *This is the first episode where main characters, besides Tori, post updates on TheSlap for the first time. **Cat and Robbie post updates. *This is the second time we see Jade with a different dress, first time being in Prom Wrecker. *Cat taking candy out of her bra is a reference to How Trina Got In. *The events of Rex Dies were referenced in this episode by Jade. *In class, Robbie misses Rex to the point that people talking to him have his voice. Tori, Jade and Cat specifically talk to him in Rex's voice. He then goes onto hallucinating Rex's face on Jade and Cat; strangely enough, not Tori. *The final scene, when Cat uncovers the flour bomber's mask, could be seen as a reference to Scooby-Doo . *This is the first episode with 3 subplots. *This is the last episode to air in 2012. *Cat's idea of Hot-Durgers are the same idea in the SpongeBob SquarePants episode, Krusty Dogs. It's Krabby Patty's (Burgers), shaped like a hot dog. *Cat's Hot-Durgers apron is sold here . *Where Cat is selling her Hot-Durgers, it says: "Hamburgers, but Weiner Shaped" in the same font of the logo of the 1990s sitcom "Full House" *This episode rarely airs on Teennick reruns for unknown reasons. **The same thing goes for Star Spangled Tori. Transcript Click''' here for the transcript of the episode. The transcript page is incomplete, you can add to it by writing all the lines from the episode. Goofs *Cat says to the lady, "Hey, weren't you at my Bar Mitzvah?" Even if Cat was Jewish, she would have had a Bat Mitzvah, not a Bar Mitzvah. *Jade makes references to Rex Dies saying it was a year ago. Rex Dies aired at the beginning of 2011. This would be almost two years. **However, it was probably a little bit over a year when they shot this episode. *After Cat tackles the Flour Bomber, her hair was messy and one side of her hair was covering her eye, but when she stood to Jade her hair was back to normal with no time to fix it. *Everyone acted as if the Flour Bomber had to flour bomb them in order to chase the Flour Bomber while chasing the Flour Bomber after getting covered in flour would be more difficult because the flour could cover their eyes. Quotes 'Robbie: '''Does it make me a terrible friend? '''Rex: '''Man, I'd sell you for half a sandwich. Even tuna. '''Francis: '''Sweet. ''(Takes Rex from Robbie) '''Robbie: ''(faints)'' Robbie: '''What do you think of my new pajamas? '''Goonter: '''Fantastic! '''Robbie: '''Can't you say something rude to me? '''Goonter: '''Splendid! '''Jade: I wanna know, who the flour bomber is. Andre: Ahh, so you wore that to get his attention. Jade: Yep, and when he tries to get me, I'm going to get him and wrestle him to the ground. Beck: He might like that. Andre: (laughs) I'd like that. Jade and Beck: ''(Stare at Andre)'' Andre: I wouldn't like it. Sikowitz: Have you no manners? Rhoda: Have you no hair? Cat: '''Oh yeah...''that ''is bibble breath. '''Sikowitz: Robbie are you alright? Robbie: Yes! (Glaring at Sikowitz,in an annoyed tone) Why would you even ask that?! Photo Gallery Video Gallery Robbie Sells Rex Promo Victorious "Robbie Sells Rex" Sneak Peek VICTORiOUS S04E08 Robbie Sells Rex Part 1 VICTORiOUS S04E08 Robbie Sells Rex Part 2 References 408 408 408 408